


Chat

by Philosophizes



Series: Bad Decisions Series Backstory Fics [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adults, Children, Humans, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosophizes/pseuds/Philosophizes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Turkey receives some news he never considered he'd hear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat

Halya Sadekovich Adnan wasn’t sure how to tell her parents that weren’t likely to have a grandchild.  
  
It just didn’t seem like something either of them would enjoy hearing- her mother lived for her family, and her father was always trying to dote on her and protect her and-  
  
She didn’t think it was going to be easy.  
  
That was why she was sitting in her apartment in Budapest, where her parents wouldn’t be able to get to her immediately, looking at the IM window open on her computer.  
  
A check a second previously had told her that both her parents were online- though probably busy with other things, more important things and _I really shouldn’t bother them if they’re working-_  
  
 _No. I_ told _myself I was going to do this, and I’m going to do it. It would take them at least twenty minutes (no, it took ten the last time Dad came to visit, notthinkingaboutthat) so I would have time to figure out what I would actually tell them face to face._  
  
She took a deep breath to steady herself, put her fingers on the keyboard, and began to type.  
  
 _Dad first._

* * *

For Turkey, it was an easy decision to leave the documents he was supposed to be typing up (he wasn’t his boss's secretary, why did he have to do that?) to chat with his daughter, who, his helpful IM service said, had just messaged him. _  
_  
 _‘Babam, I’m a lesbian.’_  
  
Sadık had to physically turn away from his computer for a little bit.  
  
When did _this_ happen?  
  
It wasn’t like he was _opposed_ to gay people. He’d never actually had laws against it, not during when he was the Ottoman Empire or when Atatürk took over. He’d had some problems during that military takeover, but everything had sorted itself out by nineteen-ninety.  
  
Right?  
  
They were perfectly fine people, they were just like everyone else in all the ways that mattered -and a lot that didn’t- and some of them had been and were and would still be in the future his children, and-  
  
-Hal had just come out to him.  
  
And he’d left her hanging.  
  
Sadık spun around and quickly typed back.

* * *

Halya was trying to calm her _completely irrational_ ( _it_ is, _it_ is!) fear that her father was currently raging around in his office in Ankara, cursing the world up, down, and sideways and mentally screaming at Allah to ask how he could do such a thing to him when his reply popped up.  
  
 _‘Really?’_  
  
Oh how she wished there were some way for the nuances of tone to be transmitted through a computer.  
  
Hal’s hands were shaking slightly, and she sat on them for a second to see if the trembling would stop before replying.  
  
 _‘Yes.’_

* * *

 _‘How long have you known?’_  
  
Sadiq hit ‘Enter’ immediately and his message popped up in the chat box seconds after his daughter’s reply.  
  
 _‘I’m not sure. A while?’_  
  
Okay then.  
  
 _‘Are you telling anyone else?’_

* * *

  
Hal wasn’t sure what her father wanted to hear.  
  
 _‘Matusia. Uncle Vanya? Aunt Natasha?’_  
  
 _Please let that be the right-_  
  
 _‘Of course you’re telling your family. I meant your friends.’_  
  
She paused. Double-majoring in industrial and architectural design had been fun and very interesting and while she didn’t exactly love her job she was usually at least a little happy to go to work every morning-  
  
 _‘Babam, I don’t have any friends here.’_

* * *

 What on Earth was _this?_

 _‘You have to have friends.’_  
  
There was _no way_ that his daughter could _not_ have friends!  
  
 _‘I don’t.’_  
  
Well, this was _completely_ unacceptable.  
  
 _‘I’m going to call Hungary and get her to introduce you to people!’_

* * *

 _‘NO! Babam!’_  
  
 _‘Hal, you need friends. And if you don’t know anyone well enough to call them a friend, how do you plan on getting a lover?’_  
  
Halya leaned back in her chair.  
  
That was-  
  
He-  
  
How come-  
  
 _Miy Boh._  
  
 _‘Bar-hopping? ;)’_  
  
 _‘I taught you better than that! You stake out one bar and take a look at the nightlife there before you pick someone to make your move on-‘_  
  
And Halya found, as the conversation turned towards the proper strategies of flirtation and friend-making, that she was very glad the awkward part of the conversation was over- and that wasn’t worried about taking up the topic with her mother.  
  
Maybe even on the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Babam (Turkish): Father  
> Matusia (Ukrainian): Mother  
> Miy Boh (Ukrainian): My God


End file.
